


How this all went to hell...

by neefne



Category: Dason, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Andrew Dabb - Freeform, CW, CW Network - Freeform, Crack, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Jason Rothenberg - Freeform, M/M, Multi, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neefne/pseuds/neefne
Summary: Have you ever wondered why are Bellarke and Destiel still not canon?That's why. That's exactly how it happened.





	How this all went to hell...

He was sitting in the quiet room, blinds closed, relaxing music playing softly in the backround. He took one last sip of his coffee (he would probably need another one, or two, maybe three if he wanted to be finished with this as soon as possible), he wiggled his fingers, moved his head from side to side a few times and started typing slowly.  
Characters slowly forming into words, words into sentences, and sentences into pharagraphs.

Three hours and 2 cups of coffee later he’s still in the same position. Eyes glued to the screen, glasses falling from his nose a little, but he didn’t care, fingers moving fast on a keyboard. Not caring about world around him, the only thing that mattered at the time was the script.  
He was about to finish Dean and Castiel’s scene when he heard it. 

Someone was running.

Running fast. Disturbing the silence and long and fucking difficult script writing.

He was taking long strides through the corridors. Dabb could sense it the very few moments before it happened.

Someone’s run was rudely stopped by the locked doors.

„What the fuck!” Someone shouthed outside of the room.

Oh yeah fucking course.

„Hey! Open the damn door”

Dabb slowly turned his head to the sound of man’s banging on the door. He considered his options.  
He could pretend he wasn’t in the room at the moment and later tell Jason that the room was occupied by Jensen and Misha doing god knows what.  
Or, he could open the door and kindly tell Jason he was busy and the moment and ask if they could talk later.  
Well, the latter option could work if the other guy wasn’t clearly about to tell him about one of his new, undoubtely great show changing ideas.

„Come on! Open the damn door” he screamed once again.

He could really just try to be very quiet and pretend he was never the…  
„I know you’re in there! I have to tell you something!”

Dabb sighed loudly and pushed himselft from the chair and went to let the intruder in.

„Fucking finally, was that so difficult?” Jason asked as soon as the the door opened.

„Well, I was busy. So if you don’t have anything important to say…”

„Busy doing what?” Jason pushed past him, took a few steps to the desk then sat on the chair with a sigh.

„I’m writing the last episode” Dabb said as he closed the door and went to stand next to Jason as his chair was now occupied.

Jason was quiet for a minute, eyes moving from word to word on the screen, lips mouthing the dialogues.

Dabb stood there, watching him with a frown between his eyes. He was about to ask what was he even doing when he spoke.

„What the fuck is this!?” He almost screamed, confusion on his face as he turned to Dabb.

„I already told you, that’s the script for the next episode which I would really like to finish, so if you could just let me…”

„I see what it is, that’s not what I’m asking about, why in hell are angel dude and Dean kissing!?”

„Well, it’s been long time coming, they’ve been dancing around each other for like 8 years… So i figured it was about time to get them together”.

„What!?” Jason stood up, suddenly in Dabb’s personal space, they were standing almost chest to chest. „How is that even a good idea? I mean, 8 years, it’s not even that long…”  
Dabb pushed him away and finally sat in his chair.

„8 years is a very long time and besides, that’s what fans want anyway. I can already imagine thousands of fangirls going crazy after the kiss, I just hope noone will actually have a heart attack. You know there was this situation once, when Jared waved at a girl and she almost fainted. I really wouldn’t want a repeat of that. You know what her parents did after th…”

Jason was staring at him with desbelief on his face and arms crossed at his chest.

„What the hell are you talking about!?” He raised his arms as he spoke.

„What?”

„What!? Listen, you have no fucking clue what you’re talking about, I mean the fans?” Jason started pacing around the room , gesticulating wildly, throwing his hands into the air. „ They like it, they like sufering, that’s what they do, they just sit in front of the tv, every fucking week, they sit there, they look at the characters, they cry, they laugh, they suffer and they like it! They love it! They like pain! And that’s what we have to give them! The pain”

„So…” Dabb started carefully after Jason stopped walking. „What you’re saing is that our teenage fans are basicallly just a bunch of masochists?”  
Jason stared at him with his mouth open for a moment clearly considering what he just said.

„It kinda makes sense when you say it like that… But that’s not actually what I meant. Look” Jason moved closer to the desk and leaned against it. „You said that you wanted to please your fans, and that’s bad!” 

„How is that bad? I’m not only doing that for them, Destiel is just bound to happen and if fans will be happy about that, that’s only a good thing”

„But just imagine what’s going on in their heads. They watch their favorite pairs around each other, they see their feelings, the longing stares, the sexual tension and yet, nothing happens! And they get frustrated and they watch another episode. And they get frustrated once again, and it happens every time they watch the show. So they go to internet, they look at pics, gifs, videos, write porn about the characters” Jason took a deep breath and continued. „Or whatever fanfiction actually is” He shook his head. „And that’s how show slowly takes over their lifes, they keep thinking about it, about what’s going to happen and they never know! ‘Cause when they think they know, you do something to prove them wrong! Like when you’re passing the street the last thing you expect is the plane to crash into you, and when that happens, you’re like what the fuck just happened! And you’re also probably dead, just like the fans…”

Dabb shook his head, trying to sort out everything Jason just said. What has plane to do with all of this once again?

„So you’re telling me to keep them in this state just a little longer?” he asked curiously.

„Not ‘just’ and not ‘a little’ but longer, yes”

Dabb thought a moment before saying „I guess you might be right, I mean they’ve been waiting for so long, they can wait a little longer. And we’ll hit them when they won’t be expecting the blow”

Jason smiled devilously, knowing that the more writes like him, the more suffering fans. 

„It seems like I tought you right, Dabb”

„Yes, it seems like it” Dabb sighed and turned to the screen which went black a while ago, he tapped a keyboard a few times and the script showed once again. „I guess I just wasted a few hours for nothing”

„Yeah, you did. But hopefully you learned your lesson and such reckless ideas won’t come to your head anytime soon”

Dabb just gave him irritated look and remembered the cause of Jason’t visit. „So you wanted to tell me something”

„Oh yeah I did! You know, I was just writing a script for the final episode and got that glorious idea!”

„Okay, and what’s that?”

„I just thought that this show lacks a bit of angst, you know some characters obviously died but who cares about them, right? Something needs to happen to main character and that’s what exactly what I’m going to do”

„Oh right, they can always come back”

„Right, wait what? No, noone’s coming back from the dead, what kind of fucked up idea is that?”

Dabb glared at him but Jason not seeming to care continued. „I’m just going to let everyone think that Clarke, the main character is dead, like she’s trying to run away from something chasing her and fans won’t know if she made it. And won’t know for another year and half.” Jason grinned at the thought.

„Well, that’s pretty cruel” 

„I know right!? I’m really fucking good at this”

„Yeah I mean that’s good” then it was Dabb’s turn to stood up and starting pacing. „But that would be even better if that friend of her, what was his name?”

„Bellamy”

„Bellamy, right. So, that would be even better if Bellamy thought that she died becouse of him. And he would feel so guilty about it, he would think about it every damn day, he would see her around her every corner and when she finally comes back he would sport a boner at her sight!” Dabb smiled to himself at the memory of season 8.

„Yes! That’s a great idea! I’m going to write this down, right the fuck now!” Jason said as he started running towards his office.

„Hey Jason!”

„What?” he stopped for a second to look at Dabb.

„Give the loverboy a grieving beard”

„A what?”

„You know, he grieves so hard, he doesn’t even have time to shave”

„Oh yeah, good idea” he said and run out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

„Yeah, no problem” said Dabb to now empty room.

He moved to the desk, sank slowly into the chair again and stared at the script for a moment before deleting all of the work.

And just like that, with one single ‘delete’ button all of the dreams of every Destarke fangirl went to hell. Sincerely, fuck you Jason and Dabb.


End file.
